


As Tall As A Mountain

by rottingmolars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jonathon will be making more appearances, Logan is a Math Teacher, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingmolars/pseuds/rottingmolars
Summary: Logan has a favorite hobby in the classroom.





	As Tall As A Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one sitting in my docs for a couple of weeks! Drabble drabble
> 
> Also, I have a creepypasta one sitting. I swear it's not cringe, just some Hoodie/Maskie with some Toby involved, with some Slenderdad. Should I post it? Would you guys be interested?

Logan Sanders was an ordinary teacher. He was married, had a son, and a couple of pets(two guinea pigs and four cats). He taught Geometry and Calculus in the Florida Highschool.

Now, if you asked Logan what his favorite hobby was, he’d say reading. 

But actually, he really enjoyed being tall and being able to tower over everyone in the school that wasn’t over 6ft. He did this to people when they were using their phones, doing something gross, or just being rude in general.

He had a favorite. 

“Jonathan, put the phone away while I am talking or I am taking it,” he snapped, causing the boy to glare at him while he grumbled. 

“Alright, I want everyone to work on the sheets I passed out. You may listen to music, just don’t go on social media,” 

And with that, he sat down to do some “work”(he finished it all, he just needed to sign a few papers). 

Logan got up, grabbing his coffee cup, taking a sip of it as he walked down the aisles, checking everyone’s papers, and making sure no one was on their phones. 

Of course, Jonathon was. He was busy watching something on Reddit. He caught the attention of the student behind him, who scooted his desk back. Easily fitting in the small space, he leaned over, his head coming into the phone's vision. 

“Jesus!” he said, jumping a mile as Logan stood up straight at his full height. He gave a smile. 

“I thought I said not to go on social media,” 

“If I had known you were gonna do that I wouldn’t have done it!” 

“Exactly. Get back to work, please,” he said, sitting back down at his desk.


End file.
